Aboriginal Arids
Aboriginal Arids is the 13th world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It takes place during the time Australia was owned by Aboriginals. It was revealed through its trailer and Dev Diary. It was soft released to a limited amount of countries, but first released to Australia. The main gimmick are dust devils that happen, killing all zombies and plants on the lane, though this can be prevented with Hurri-cane. There are also heat waves (which only appear on Part 1) that make plants and zombies faster, and frigid winds (which only appear on Part 2) that make plants and zombies slower. However, both heat waves and frigid winds will kill plants. Random animal attacks also happen, though are rarer in the second part. "Travel to the olden days outback, where hunters and gatherers roamed the lands of Australia! Defend yourself from dust devils and the desert's harsh temperatures and even harsher wildlife on your trip down under!" Main Gimmick The main gimmick are dust devils, which will appear on random lanes with little to no warning. Dust devils will instantly kill all plants and zombies on their lane. Hurri-cane can prevent this by collecting the dust devil on the lane and tossing it somewhere else, only killing zombies. Dust devils rarely appear in Part 2, but more appear at a time to make up for rarely appearing, possibly to counter the Hurri-cane's slow dust devil catching time. Heat waves only appear in Part 1. They are completely undetectable but make zombies and plants move and attack faster. The downside to this is that they usually bring dust devils with them as well and that they slowly kill plants. Heat waves are replaced by frigid winds in Part 2, mainly because it's nighttime in Part 2. Frigid winds make plants and zombies move and attack slower. Slowly, plants will die in the frigid cold unless fire plants are near. Random animal attacks happen on both Part 1 and 2. The animals include kangaroos, emus and dingos. Kangaroos act like immortal Excavators and will toss plants backwards, emus carry a plant to the least defended part of the lawn and dingos eat random plants. They can be charmed with Perfume-shroom to help the plants. In Part 2, dingos are the most common and emus rarely appear, however, kangaroos don't appear. In Part 2, two new animals, the echidna and bunyip, are introduced. Echidnas will eat a random plant and occupy the tile the plant was on until eaten or defeated and bunyips will charge down the lane, ramming any plant in their way offscreen. Plants Part 1 *Hurri-cane- Collects dust devils, boomerangs and spears tossed onto that lane and tosses them onto random lanes. Only able to be planted in AA. 75 sun and has a mediocre recharge. Found on Day 3. *Torch Gingray- Stings zombies that walk near it and gives them the poison effect (deals 2 damage to zombies every second for 5 seconds). Instantly kills Croc Wrestler Zombies (the zombie itself, not the croc), but disappears after killing one. 150 sun, mediocre recharge. Found on Day 7. *Didgeridoodia- Once zombies get near, it plays enchanting music from its didgeridoo, stunning the nearby zombies. Didgeridoodia will boost plants' speed and attack strength by two when playing its didgeridoo. Afterwards, the Didgeridoodia must recharge. 125 sun, fast recharge. Found on Day 13. *Prickly Pear- The premium of part 1. Penetrates zombies with its spines in a 3x3 area around it and fires fruits down its lane. They either deal 2 damage (green colored fruits), 3 damage and splash (hot pink fruits), and fruits that change the lane of zombies hit by it (pinkish green fruits). Costs 3.99, 200 sun and has a mediocre recharge. Part 2 *Mangogleam- Shoots powerful light-beams, warms plants in a 3x3 area around it and lights up a small area ahead of it, but steals sun to power itself. 250 sun and has a mediocre recharge. Found on Day 17. *Acrushia- Acts as a Wall-nut but, when eaten or destroyed, falls over, crushing all zombies in the lane ahead of it. The closer the zombies that ate the Acrushia are to the start of the lawn, the more damage Acrushia does when eaten. 350 sun and has a sluggish recharge. Found on Day 21. *Cryptandra- Scares all zombies with less than 20 health offscreen. 50 sun and has a slow recharge. Found on Day 27. *Scorpion Pepper- The premium of part 2. Drags a zombie on the 9th column towards it and kills it instantly, then must rest afterwards. $4.99, 175 sun and has a fast recharge. Zombies Part 1 *Aboriginal Zombie- Your standard Aussie hunter. Found on all days. *Conehead Aboriginal- His thylacine tooth cone protects him from the heat. Found on all days. *Buckethead Aboriginal- His fashionable basket has less health than a standard bucket (60 instead of 64) but it can't be taken from Magnet-shroom. Found on all days. *Flag Aboriginal- Summons a starving tribe of hunters and gatherers. Found on all days except Day 31. *Spear Thrower Zombie- Tosses multiple spears from the back of the lane, but soon runs out. Spears can be collected and deflected by Hurri-cane. Found on all days except Day 1, 17, 25, 26 and 30. Introduced on Day 2. *Boomerang Zombie- Tosses a boomerang from a close distance that hits all plants in the lane. Boomerang can be collected and deflected by Hurri-cane. Found on all days except Day 1 and 10. Introduced on Day 2. *Croc Wrestler Zombie- Wrestles a crocodile down its lane at a speedy rate. When stunned, it lets go of the crocodile and both progress forward. Found on Days 5, 7, 10, 12, 16, 19, 23 and 31. Introduced on Day 5. *Joey Imp- Occasionally tossed past your defenses by a kangaroo. If the kangaroo is charmed by a Perfume-shroom, it will instead toss the imp offscreen. Found on all days with kangaroos (Days 4, 5, 6, 8, 10, 14, 16, then only on day 31). Introduced on Day 4. *Scout Imp- Lunged past your defenses, then scouts ahead. Found on all days except Days 1, 2, 8 and 22. Introduced on Day 3. *Chieftain Gargantuar- Fashionable giant that aims for the head. Found on Day 16 and forward except Day 21 and 25. Introduced on Day 16. Part 2 *Gatherer Zombie- Steals plants to heal other zombies when they're hurt. Found on Days 17, 19, 20, 21, 22, 25, 26, 27, and 31. Introduced on Day 17. *Canoe Dragger Zombie- Drags a heavy canoe at creeper speed. When it meets a plant, it runs the plant over. If the Dragger Zombie is killed, the rest jump off. Found on Days 20, 22, 23, 24, 25, 28 and 31. Introduced on Day 20. *Zombot Clay Contraption- The Zombot of the world. Summons one of the five animals, random zombies and creates dust devils. Has 1,750 health. Introduced on Day 31. Animals Part 1 *Kangaroo- Acts as an immortal Excavator zombie, tossing plants behind it. Rarely carries a Joey Imp. When charmed, it will instead kick zombies offscreen and, if it has a Joey Imp in its pouch, will toss it offscreen. *Emu- Carries one random plant at a time and puts them on the lane where the most zombies are. It will continue to doing this. If charmed, it will instead carry zombies to the most defended lane. *Dingo- Eats a plant every ten seconds. If charmed, it will eat a zombie every ten seconds. Part 2 *All animals from part 1 except the kangaroo. (Dingos are most common) *Echidna- Eats a plant and occupies its tile until "destroyed", where it digs away. When charmed, it will eat a single zombie and occupy its tile, acting like a weaker Wall-nut. *Bunyip- Waits at the back of the lane and, when fully charged, will charge down the lane it's on, killing three plants on the lane. When charmed, it will charge down its lane, killing all zombies (besides Gargantuars and bosses) on the lane. Gallery AboriginalAridsBanner1.jpg|The banner for the first part Hurri-cane.jpg|Hurri-cane Didgeridoodia.jpg|Didgeridoodia PricklyPear.jpg|Prickly Pear Mangogleaam.png|Mangogleam Acrushia.jpg|Acrushia Cryptandra.jpg|Cryptandra ScorpionPepper premium.png|Scorpion Pepper Trivia *The world is owned by RandomzSunfish23901 and ~Celestial-Healix~. *The world was made cheaper and was even released earlier in Australia. *Originally, this world had a different premium instead of Prickly Pear. However, this premium was a gemium. Waterlily would've been able to change a random lane to a water lane and then disappear. It would've costed 300 sun and would've been able to be planted in water. It was replaced with Prickly Pear because the idea was deemed too similar to Dragon Blood Tree. *Tapping a dust devil will make a loud echoing noise. *Only 3 plants in this world are Australian plants (Didgeridoodia is based off the doodia aspera, Acrushia, which is based off the acacia, and Cryptandra, which is based off the cryptandra amara). The other plants, Hurri-cane, Torch Gingray and Mangogleam aren't from Australia. *In the second part, one of the two new animals, the Bunyip, is a part of Australian folklore. Bunyips are mythical carnivorous creatures that dwell on the banks of rivers and eat humans and other animals. *This is the first world in PvZ2 to make a plant that was only able to be used for one world (Perfume-shroom in Jurassic Marsh) useable in another, as Perfume-shroom is able to charm animals as well as dinosaurs. *The emu is the only animal that doesn't kill zombies when charmed. Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Creations Category:Made By ~WavernLover2154~ Category:Worlds Category:Worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Jalapeño Difficulty